Shin Densetsu no Ai Angel Cherry
by Wild Nature
Summary: There's a new generation of Angels plus a demon or two as three of the four Somethings are stolen. It's up to the new team to figure it all out before time runs out.


Shin Densetsu no Ai Angel Cherry Act One Resurfacing Troubles; The Falling Apart of Heaven and Hell

⌠MAMA!■ A voice rang out through the spacious home, echoing in the more empty rooms as a young girl paced out through a winding hallway. Her brunette locks fluttering behind her, her cerulean blue eyes glittering with emotion, she made a beeline down to the kitchen where she found her mother among her girl friends.

⌠Morning, Sakura,■ Momoko smiled at her daughter, sitting at a round table with Hinagiku and Yuri. ⌠What▓s wrong at this very moment?■

Hinagiku hid her smile, biting it to keep her chuckles in. The three showed age of adulthood as well as parenthood, becoming more rounded and fuller. But the airs they carried with them were much the same. Momoko had taken to becoming a housewife, preferring to follow in her mother▓s footsteps, whom lived happily once more with her husband. Hinagiku was a gym coach, working at a high school that she liked a lot because so many athletes were produced. Yuri was a fashion designer, taking also after her mother, finding the natural talent within her to create beautiful pieces. Scarlett was also an at home mother, running a rather small yet popular business online helping Yuri sell her clothing designs.

Not to say that their men weren▓t out of the picture. Yosuke was a pediatrician, earning the high money that helped him keep his huge house. Kazuya was a therapist, specializing in couple work. Takuro was also a teacher, working in the mathematics and sciences departments. He was at the same school as his wife, much to her chargin but she tolerated it because he never embarrassed her. Dean moved from America to Japan shortly after graduating high school, Scarlett▓s parents helping him enter a well-known college. He was an author of fantasy and sci-fi, not quite as famous as he wanted but getting there slowly.

The young girl stood, being petite that she wasn▒t all that intimidating. Her hair fell down in layers to her mid-back, her bangs curling over her eyes and tufts of hair cupping her cheeks. She was dressed in a set of off white t-shirt and dark blue jeans that were well worn and often favorite over all other choices. On a delicate chain she wore a familiar ring, light causing it to shine even more.

⌠You said we were going to the museum!■ Sakura crossed her arms, glowering at her mother.

⌠I did, didn▓t I?■ Momoko said absently. ⌠Humm... what do you girls think?■

⌠MAMA!■

⌠My ears!■ A young man entered, his brown hair cut unevenly and wildly curling, his brown eyes glittering. ⌠Hey!■ He was nearly the splitting image of his father, Yosuke, but his hair was grown out longer and more unruly. ⌠Sakura, why are you shouting now?■

⌠I am not shouting, Kaze!■ Sakura gestured fruitlessly at their mother. ⌠She promised to take me to the museum!■

⌠Since when do you like museums?■ Despite that they were the opposite sex and had opposite personalities, these two were fraternal twins. He was taller by a good six inches, and more lanky than her petite figure.

⌠It▓s an art museum!■

⌠And I did promise,■ Momoko fiddled with the spoon in her coffee. ⌠Aye, but I promised to meet my...■ Yuri coughed, loudly and pointedly. ⌠Mother! Yes, my mother!■

Kaze and Sakura looked at each other. ⌠Eh? Mother, you▓re going to see grandmother? Can -we- come?■ He empathized ▒we▓ strongly.

⌠No, no! No need. In fact, come on girls, let▓s go!■ Momoko said forcibly as Hinagiku gulped her coffee down hurriedly.

⌠All right, all right!■ The two women rolled their eyes to the ceiling as Momoko pushed them out.

⌠We▓ll do it another time, promise!■

And the two stood there, listening to the thuds of the feet melting away. ⌠So... Do you suspect anything?■ Sakura asked finally.

⌠And if I did?■ Kaze began to gather the used dishes from the table. ⌠It doesn▓t really matter.■

⌠Does too!■ Sakura bent her arms to rest her hands on her hips. ⌠Come on!■

Kaze disappeared into the pantry, where he started the dish washer. ⌠It really doesn▓t matter. Whatever it is, it▓s probably something stupid.■

⌠Fine!■

Kaze sighed noisily. ⌠Sisters..■

⌠I HEARD THAT!■ Sakura fumed from the doorway. ⌠Brothers!■

She had found the living room, the television blaring loudly.

⌠Hey guys. Our parents ditched us AGAIN,■ Sakura sat down between the two girls on the long loveseat, the other girl laying on the floor flipping through a magazine.

⌠Natsu-chan?■ Sakura blinked her eyes innocently. ⌠Do you want to drive us?■ She asked hopefully.

Natsu-chan, or rather Amano Natsuhaze, was Yuri▓s and Takuro▓s daughter. Out of the five children that lived there, she was the oldest at sixteen, next in line was Sakura and Kaze at fifteen. There was also Yanagiba Kiichigo, she was the youngest at eleven and Ichigo Butler had just turned thirteen. Natsuhaze had long platinum blond hair that would fall to her shoulders but she often pulled some hair up on the sides in short length ponytails. Her eyes were jade green and often more sparkly than anything.

⌠I don▓t want to go...■ Natsuhaze sighed tiredly as Sakura whimpered and pressed herself like a puppy begging to her side. ⌠Well, we need to ask...■

⌠Yippee!■ Sakura flew out of the room.

Ichigo, whom had been on the floor reading the fashion magazine, closed it as she said pointedly. ⌠Must you always fall for her stupid crying?■ She looked much like Scarlet, inheriting the luscious red hair. It was long and thick, trailing to her hips in a somewhat thinning braid. Her blue eyes looked over at Natsuhaze, her delicately groomed eyebrow slowly arching. ⌠Well?■

⌠You need to stop being so mean!■ Kiichigo said brightly, clicking the remote at second intervals. ⌠I think it▓d be fun! I would be happy to go!■

⌠Yes but you▓re not driving,■ Natsuhaze rolled her eyes. ⌠Oh well, I▓m going to find Dad to see if it▓s all right.■

Kiichigo sat down, wiggling to get more comfortable. Her emerald green hair was wild and unruly, much like Hinagiku▓s had been as a younger woman. Kichigo wore her hair the high left side, tied with a jade green ribbon. Her bangs pressed to the right, thick and wavy. She was unusually tall for her age, having a growth spurt early on due to early puberty. She was more tan than the others, being a lot more tomboyish. She had green eyes that were more likely to be laughing at you than any other emotion.

⌠And you need to stop drinking caffeine,■ Ichigo returned to the magazine with a low sigh.

⌠Papa?■ Sakura called out, trying to find him at his favorite place. But looking around, she spotted no one in the library. ⌠Where did everyone go?■

She spotted Kaze, nearly hidden as she opened her mouth. His hand snaked down, grabbed her shirt and threw her over him, growling. ⌠SHHHH...■

The twins peeked over the desk, watching Kazuya absently fiddle with a stack of paper. He had grown into his angel resemblance, his hair becoming long and his face more angulated. He was taller than the other men, one of Yosuke, looking bored and Takuro, looking frightened.

⌠When will we get a response?■ Yosuke looked to Kazuya.

⌠I don▓t know. Aphrodite and Devilla are working as hard as possible...■

⌠And we -can- trust Devilla?■ Yosuke asked pointedly.

⌠As much as we can trust you,■ Kazuya said coolly.

⌠What of the women?■ Takuro scratched his head. ⌠With three of the Sacred Somethings stolen, the balance is ruined, right? But they gave up their powers..■

Sakura▓s eyes widened as she started to move higher, just for a better way to listen. She heard a hiss at her side and was thrown down. Her foot kicked out and hit Kaze in a place she wished she hadn▓t as he howled, dancing up.

⌠I can▓t believe this!■ Kaze howled.

⌠I can▓t believe you!■ Sakura said accusingly to her father, frowning. ⌠Boy, will Mom be mad!■

⌠Augh, peanut-for-brains!■ Kaze shouted. ⌠Were you not listening?■

⌠And you?■ Yosuke said sharply, glaring. ⌠The both of you, get out!■

⌠But Father,■ Kaze began.

⌠Dadddy!■ Sakura wailed.

⌠That▓s...■ Yosuke didn▓t get another word in edge wise as the house shook to its frame. ⌠What the hell?■

A disheveled Kichigo came running in. ⌠DADDY!! MOMMY!■ Her eyes were wide with tears. ⌠There▓s a monster!■

⌠Kaze!■ Yosuke had trouble enough holding his daughter in her shirt fisted in his hand. ⌠Stop!■

Kaze was the second one out. Ichigo was shouting profanities about the ruining of the rose bushes. ⌠My mother spent hours over that! Slaving! Do you understand anything, you stupid!■

⌠Ichigo!■ Kazuya shouted as the ▒monster▓ turned. It reared over the girl, its fangs protruding dangerously from its lips, the four horns awash over its brow and back of its head. It was hunched over; resting on furry knuckles as it let out a guttural cry. It swung one massive paw and Ichigo ducked. She only became more angrier.

⌠That▓s it! You need to be punished!■ She shouted wildly. ⌠I▓m kicking your ass!■

⌠ICHIGO!■ The voices of everyone behind her didn▓t even startle her as she bent down and pulled a broken branch as a bat.

⌠Come and get it!■ She howled.

⌠For the love of God!■ Scarlet came bounding out, grasping her daughter and throwing the two to the ground, skidding away from beast several feet. ⌠What do you think you▓re doing?■ She demanded, her red hair askew over her strained face.

Ichigo▓s eyes turned big as she managed to flip her mother around. The monster▓s fingers groped around the small girl▓s frame, waving her in the air as it howled. Ichigo merely looked more angry as she attempted to free herself, still shouting.

Something about Ichigo seemed to hurt it though. The longer it held her, the more it was howling in pain. It couldn▓t possibly be her fists wracking the oversized hand but for the life of the group, it took a moment to figure it out.

Scarlet couldn▓t believe it when she shouted. ⌠Ichigo! Say Wedding Beautiful Flower!■

Ichigo nearly howled it as she was engulfed in light. She was thrown to the ground, skidding now in a fancy dress. ⌠Get up!■ Scarlet was urging her daughter, running to her. She had instantly forgotten the beast who took its rage and swung, sending Scarlet into the roses Ichigo had tried to save.

⌠MOTHER!■ It was the breaking point as she shouted. ⌠Angel Fervor Strawberry!■

She was again engulfed in white light, reverting into a warrior form. She wore a beaded choker, yellow metal shoulder protectors, the short blue dress with spaghetti straps. She wore a yellow metal band over the top of the outfit, along her collar bone and another hugging under her breasts. In the middle of her breasts was a oversized yellow oval gem. She wore metal yellow bands on her wrist and a metal band around her hips, that jutted out on the sides as protectors. Her blue boots covered her ankles but the top to the middle of her foot was covered in additional yellow metal layer.

It took her a moment to get her gathering before she shouted, albeit more nervous now. ⌠I am the Love Angel Angel Strawberry! Not only do you ruin our precious flowers, you crudely attacked my mother! I will not forgive such a beast on such a glorious day!■

She stepped back as it roared at her, anger causing it▓s dark skin to turn a sickly green. ⌠Come on and get it!■ She shrieked as it lunged, running on its four limbs. She took off down the street, shouting.

⌠Scarlet!■ Kazuya pulled her out, Scarlet struggling almost instantly to get away, to get to her daughter.

⌠We can▓t let her fight alone!■ She began desperately. ⌠She▓s not strong enough!■

⌠I▓ll save her!■ Kiichigo said proudly and made to leave. Takuro made a nosedive and she fell forward into the dirt.

Kaze took it out of their hands, running down. He was remarkably fast but he saw his sister at his heels. ⌠Beat it!■ He shouted.

⌠Over my dead body!■ She shouted back. The two were in sync, running at the same pace and same step.

▒We need to help her!▓ Sakura▓s thought screamed.

▒Have to stop that thing!▓ Kaze▓s thought came brokenly.

And they both seemed to warp at the same time. Sakura felt herself become lost in a flurry of silk while Kaze felt hot streaks of dim pain on his face.

⌠HEY!■ They stood posed together of which they then oogled each other. Kaze wore a similar outfit to his father▓s demon self, only instead of one brown protect jutting out, he had two and the back had a overflowing layer much like his front, like a elongated loin cloth.

Sakura wore a magenta wedding dress, the top edge frilled and hugging around her revealed shoulders. She wore a raspberry choker, the center having a red heart outlined in yellow clasp. She had a yellow metal band along the top edge of her shoulders, and another set at her wrists. Under her breasts and at her hips were another yellow band. From each side of her hips came a somewhat long separate piece of raspberry colored fabric. Her mid-drift was the same color. The dress trailed to her feet, colored magenta. She wore the traditional veil, held up with a yellow bow tie on each side of her head.

⌠What the hell are you wearing?■ Kaze frowned.

⌠I should ask you the same thing!■

⌠A ha hah ah ha h aha ha!■ A misty figure appeared behind the monster, where once more Ichigo hung, violently fighting. ⌠Love Angels! It is time for the Great Return!■ Stars shot out, lighting the sky up from sky blue to white, blinding the group. ⌠You will all perish!■

⌠Where have I heard that remark?■ Kaze muttered before running headfirst. ⌠Let her go, you fiend!■

Sakura moved forward and fell on her face. ⌠Stupid dress!■

⌠Sakura!■ A green fluff ball was fluttering around her head. ⌠Pi! Call out Angel Purity Cherry!■

⌠What are you?■ Sakura didn▓t get much of a look as the small demon flitted in the air.

⌠Transform, pi! Must save your friends!■

⌠Actually, one of them is my brother...■ Sakura began.

⌠TRANSFORM!■ She was momentarily stunned by the rather loud scream from the fluff ball.

⌠Angel Purity Cherry!■ Once more engulfed in brilliant light, she reformed into a warrior uniform. With a magenta short dress with orchid straps that delved between her breasts in a fancy design, her shoulders covered in white metal protectors, the edge jutting out colored orchid. The skirt had a partial level, much akin to Wedding Peach▓s form, and her boots were the same, only colored magenta and the crisscross clasp a yellow heart. Her choker had a round white gem outlined in yellow, a orchid teardrop falling from it. She wore white arm gloves, going as far as to the middle of her upper arms.

⌠I am the Love Angel Angel Cherry!■ She stood poised, trying to grasp her thoughts. The beast surged, dropping Angel Strawberry as Angel Cherry bit her lip.

⌠PI! Use the Sacred Camera!■

Angel Cherry gripped her hand and fashioned them as if holding a camera. It formed, building into a tiny angular of light. ⌠CHERRY FLASH!■

It shot out lines of cherry petals, shredding the beast who imploded into light.

The white figure disappeared with a howl of rage, as Angel Strawberry stood up on weak legs.

⌠I know who I am.. and I know who you are,■ Angel Cherry began. ⌠But who are you supposed to be?■ She asked her brother who just glared at her.

⌠I don▓t know..■

⌠Pi! He▓s a demon!■

⌠Well, duh, I know that!■ Sakura untransformed.

⌠NO!■ The green creature danced around angrily. ⌠He had Demon blood! He is the Demon of the Winds, Zephyr.■

Kaze blinked before plucking the green ball from the air. He tugged on the fur as it let out a pitiful scream.

⌠KAZE!■ Sakura yanked the poor, crying creature. ⌠Awww.. it▓s all right, you▓re fine.. really!■

⌠Pi.. my name is Pi..■ The creature sniffled noisily. ⌠I▓m Jama P▓s son.■

⌠Who is Jama P?■ Kaze began.

⌠My gardens are ruined!■ Ichigo was groaning as she moved past them, ignoring them.

⌠Aren▓t you concerned about the monster?■

⌠No, I have to work on my flowers. I spent hours with mother and all that work, all for nothing,■ she continued down the street mumbling to herself.

⌠God, I would hate to see her angry,■ Kaze said sarcastically. ⌠Let▓s keep on her good side.■ He eyed Pi. ⌠You▓re wimpy.■

Pi began to cry again, wails echoing dimly.

⌠KAZE!■

⌠See!?■ 


End file.
